


Bitter Content

by floodlitesq



Series: text, call, write a letter, i don't care but please just don't stop talking to me [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bias/Reader, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, reader has a pretty paranoid episode in this so be careful, so this could be anyone/reader, text fic, yknow i never actually name him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 05:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14050326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floodlitesq/pseuds/floodlitesq
Summary: Against your better judgement, you text him again.-(In which Reader panics about being best friends with Wonwoo and ends up pleasantly surprised.)





	Bitter Content

**Author's Note:**

> VENT PIECE VENT PIECE VENT PIECE  
> i'm actually proud of this though  
> it's very cheesy  
> i'm sorry if it's visually hard to read??????  
> view at your own discretion  
> thx thx  
> enjoy! and i'd super appreciate feedback as this is the first time i've ever done smth like this ahaha <3

Today, 4:18 AM

 **You (H-HEWWO???)** have opened a chat room with  **fucking walnut**.

**You (H-HEWWO???)**

lmao so it's 4am and if you see this i'm gonna beat your ass

but uh??? i guess this has to be said

so even if you do see it,,,,,,

maybe its for the best. here goes lol

i genuinely don't understand why you want to be around me.

like, i'm my only conversation topic. all i ever talk about is myself. have you noticed?

i detest myself for telling you this oh my goddddd

but

here it is i guess

even though we're best friends, i panic so much about what i say around you

i want approval, so i talk about myself, but also i hate myself for being so self-centred.

like, have you not realised yet that i'm the most selfish damn person you'll ever come across?

**fucking walnut**

what the fuck

please tell me you don't actually think like this

 

**You (H-HEWWO???)**

o shiet

why hello

**fucking walnut**

don't give me that, are you okay

were you planning on deleting all your messages again?

**You (H-HEWWO???)**

possibly

**fucking walnut**

please don't

**You (H-HEWWO???)**

well obviously not now that you've seen them

i guess you want me to keep going?

**fucking walnut**

no need. all of what you think about yourself is bullshit

it genuinely hurts to see you talk like this

do you not know what you do for everyone? so many people would literally die for you

how can you not see that?

**You (H-HEWWO???)**

do you not get it

**fucking walnut**

what?

**You (H-HEWWO???)**

i'm telling you this because someone like you shouldn't be shackled to someone like me

i'm giving you an out, for fuck's sake

block me, delete my number, unfollow me, tell me you never want to see me again and i'll completely understand

because you don't deserve any of this constant shit i put you through

so tell me, right now, and we can forget about all of this? okay?

i'm giving you an escape

please for the love of god take it

you know i'm not this strong usually

please

**fucking walnut**

I don't want an out. 

I want you. 

**You (H-HEWWO???)**

what? are you taking the piss

jesus i didn't think you had it in you

**fucking walnut**

can you not read

i said it 

have you not fucking noticed that i'm so in love with you that it hurts

**You (H-HEWWO???)**

you're w  h a  t

okay you're definitely taking the piss

nice joke you can stop now

**fucking walnut**

tell me exactly why i'd joke about something like this

every time you laugh do you not see me look away and try not to cry because i'm convinced my heart is actually going to explode

every time you wake up and you snapchat me those shitty pictures of you, or when you send me anything with your face in it

yknow how i screenshot it 

'for blackmail'

that's bullshit

i do it to keep them forever

because you're still the most gorgeous being i've ever laid eyes on

(even when you're wearing seven fedoras stacked on top of each other and you tell me to call you 'papi' or some shit)

every time you hug me do you not notice that i bury my face in your hair

like a total fucking creep, might i mention

and pretend like we're more than just friends for a glorious twenty seconds

how the actual fuck can you say all of this about yourself when you make me relate to that one dodie song you showed me, the one about lungs hurting

on a daily

bloody

basis

**You (H-HEWWO???)**

you mean Would You Be So Kind

**fucking walnut**

yeah. that one

i actually adore you

i was thinking about you even before you messaged me

i can't go a day without thinking about you

i absolutely cherish you and i sincerely think i'd die without you

i love you

i love you

i love you

i love you

i love you

i love you

**You (H-HEWWO???)**

well screw me sideways

**fucking walnut**

that's the plan

**You (H-HEWWO???)**

i can't believe you actually feel the same way

**fucking walnut**

you fucking what

**You (H-HEWWO???)**

i mean, i thought i was the only one who felt like the galaxies literally belong in your eyes

(catch me being as cheesy as you just were bitch)

(never mind the fact that i'm actually sobbing my eyes out now)

**fucking walnut**

w h a t 

**You (H-HEWWO???)**

to

sort of

quote the great, great musical of Be More Chill

everything about you makes me feel so wonderful (i love everything about yoouuuu)

you're literally everything i could possibly wish for and i just???? the way you make me feel is????

aaahhhhhh i feel like i'm vomiting rainbows

but like. actual vomiting because damn you might me my best friend but you make me NERVOUS

like, you make me sweat a lot but like in a good way?????? it's a very good way

i'm sorry, i'm not good at words but i can show you in other ways

**fucking walnut**

u wot m8

**You (H-HEWWO???)**

wink wonk wank ;D

WAIT I MEANT WONK

DOUBLE WONK

WINK WONK WONK

WONK X2

2(WONK)

NOT WANK

AUTOCORRECT WHY

**fucking walnut**

LMAO YOU SAID WANK

**You (H-HEWWO???)**

no but seriously

**fucking walnut**

W AN K  

**You (H-HEWWO???)**

what are you, twelve

**fucking walnut**

w  a AA  An kkk  K K kKK k kkkk     k kkKKKKKKK  K K  KK KKKKKKKK

brb changing your contact name to wink wonk wank 

**You (H-HEWWO???)**

okay u asshole i guess i'll tell you i love you by text instead of calling you like i was planning on doing

 

**fucking walnut**

W A i tNn o

**You (H-HEWWO???)**

i'll snap u tomorrow

 

**fucking walnut**

it is tomorrow

**You (H-HEWWO???)**

fuck you

**fucking walnut**

maybe later ?

;)

**You (H-HEWWO???)**

die

okay ykw im going to sleep

i love you.

fucking walnut

i suggest you sleep too

**fucking walnut**

fine. dont forget to shower u musty binch

**You (H-HEWWO???)**

fuck you it's 4am

i'll see you tomorrow

i love you

good night sleep gud

or not bc youre a walnut

your choice.

but yeah ily

i love you

wow, it feels weird saying that aha

thanks for all this btw

ily

**fucking walnut**

jesus youre making me blush

stop

you're welcome and i will always be here to do this 

gn <3

 

Chatroom between  **You (H-HEWWO???)** and  **fucking walnut** has closed.

 

 

-

 

Today, 5:52 AM

 **You (H-HEWWO???)** have opened a chat room with  **fucking walnut**.

**You (H-HEWWO???)**

SINCE MCFUCKING WHEN DO YOU HAVE THE AUTHORITY TO CALL ME A MUSTY BITCH

**fucking walnut**

im sorry

bls dont send the navy seals meme

**You (H-HEWWO???)**

had it not been for the laws of this land i would have slaughtered you

gn for real this time

i love you

asshole

**fucking walnut**

lmao i love you too

Chatroom between  **You (H-HEWWO???)** and  **fucking walnut**  has closed.


End file.
